


Your NewYork 你们的纽约

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 搬运旧文。完稿于2013年6月，第二季结束之后。故事时间设置于S02E22后的几天内。Shaw还不清楚图书馆二人组的立场、与TM的关系，想从研究他们做过的事入手去了解他们……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Your NewYork 你们的纽约

一

Leon Tao百无聊赖地坐在公园的长椅上，打量着周围的人们，离他不远有两个女孩倚着枫树聊天，其中一个圆脸的长得似乎很像Cindy……他很想走过去搭讪，这是纽约的五月，难免让人心情萌动的季节，何况他已经在这里坐了几个小时，连用手机上网都不敢专心，过几分钟就要抬头看看——那只吃人的恶狗现在正傻乎乎地乱跑，和别的狗嬉戏打闹，看上去和普通家庭宠物没有什么区别——Leon正好看到它大张着嘴，一脸傻笑地飞奔过来。Leon实在不想让这家伙又扑上来缠着自己玩，它的力量大得惊人，上次被它按倒在地时还以为自己会被吃掉。

幸运的是这次Bear的目标并不是他，没等他看清Bear奔向哪里，一个冷冷的、略为低沉的女声在他背后传来：“原来你就是Leon Tao，Reese的专职遛狗雇员。”Leon被吓了一跳，回头看到那张冷冰冰的俏脸时，条件反射式地喉头发疼，他吓得几乎要从长椅上滑到地上，接着他看到更奇怪的一幕：Bear正坐在来者的脚边，仰头一脸讨好地望着她，同时热情地大摇尾巴。“你、你、你……”虽然Reese告诉过她的名字，但惊吓过度的Leon却让这个名字在嘴边打结叫不出来。

“叫我Shaw。”Shaw伸手挠着Bear的耳根，坐直的Bear很高，对于身材娇小的她来说连腰都不用弯，稍一伸手就能够到，这个爱抚的动作让Bear乐不可支，不停地晃着脑袋。

“Shaw，Miss Shaw，我是说，我们素不相识，我只是……”Leon强挤出一个笑容，脑中飞快地编织起假话。

“素不相识？”Shaw微眯起眼睛，脸色变得更冷“我那次是中毒不是失忆，我当然记得你。”她的手指还在Bear耳后不紧不慢地挠着，手指的动作却让Leon看得心惊肉跳，他记得上次这只手的力量有多可怕，“跟我走，我有事要问你。”

“什么？”Leon似乎看到了世界末日，“我、我今天走不开”他转头看看四周的人想要呼救，“还有，John、John一会儿就来取狗……”

“你认为我会怕他？”Shaw冷笑着，“别做无谓的抵抗，走。”

二

Leon忐忑不安地站在客厅中间，看着Shaw在他的公寓里巡视了一圈，正在随便翻着他桌上的文件，他鼓足勇气想抗议对方的无礼，但Shaw冷酷的眼神和在她脚边打转的Bear让他觉得自己反抗的下场一定不妙，只能把话又吞回肚子里。

Shaw从电脑旁装零食的小篮子里抓起几个核桃：“听说你们东方人认为核桃对大脑很有好处？如果你真有那东西的话。”Shaw一指椅子，“过来，坐下。”

她丢给Leon一个硬盘：“里面有我收集的东西，你把它们整理出来。”

“是……什么？”Leon小心翼翼地问。

“最近两年FBI的报告、纽约警察的报告、新闻剪报……”Shaw边说边漫不经心地转弄着手中的核桃，Leon瞪大了双眼：“你怎么会有这些东西？”

“你以为只有Finch才能拿到？”

“你想找什么？”

“Reese和Finch行踪，他们过去几年在纽约的活动。”她看着Leon合不拢嘴的样子“别说你从来没有好奇过。”

“不不不，我的好奇心是有限度的！”Leon连忙声明，“我从不刺探别人的隐私！”

“哦。那就从现在开始吧。”Shaw扬了扬眉毛。

“你想做什么……对他们不利的事？”

“你很关心他们？”Shaw手里的核桃“喀啦”、“喀啦”的响声变大了。

“不……”Leon忽然发现自己没办法描述和那两个人的关系，他们明明对自己一点也不好。“我只是对他们做的事没什么兴趣。”他故作一脸不屑地抬头看着Shaw。

“你想保护他们？”Shaw板起脸，一支小巧的Smith & Wesson 380突然顶在Leon的眉心。

虽然被人追杀过很多次，Leon还是没能习惯成自然，他高举起双手，额头沁出一层冷汗：“Miss Shaw，你、你没必要这样……”

“你说对了，我就是想对付他们，你是件好用的工具。决定吧，给我办事，或者让我一枪解决你。”

“你真的想杀了我？”Leon忽然显得没那么害怕，他的嘴角还带着一点笑意。

Shaw扳下手枪保险：“你可以说遗言了。”

Leon嘿嘿笑了起来：“那我就放心了，如果你真准备杀我，John一定会出现救我。”他甚至有些得意地冲Shaw抛个媚眼。

Shaw杀过无数凶狠的对手，却是头一回遇上像Leon这样赖皮赖脸的家伙，她把枪口斜指向Leon的膝盖：“如果这样呢？”

Leon举着的双手微微向下压了一压，示意Shaw冷静：“只是开个玩笑，我相信你是个好人，Miss Shaw，他们肯救你就说明了一切。”

“哼，别扯废话。我知道他们也救过你，因为你擅长做假账还是找你洗钱？”

“因为我是个好人啊。”Leon语气越来越轻佻。

“闭嘴，”Shaw有些不耐烦了，她收起手枪，一手掐着Leon的后颈将他的脸按在键盘上，“照我说的做，把所有资料按日期逐一对比，找出案件里每个被他们帮助过的人，以及他们的资料。没做完之前别想离开这里。”

“喂喂喂，别激动，美人儿。”Leon揉了揉脸。“纽约每天有那么多案件，我怎么判断哪些是他们参与的？”

“你会在报告中看到他们的办事风格。”

“我帮你做事有什么好处吗？”

“没有。如果你试图用任何方式提醒他们……”Shaw说着，一把握紧了在手里玩着的核桃，喀嚓一声，几颗坚硬的核桃被捏碎了，核桃壳从她指缝中掉落，“这就是你是下场。你还有什么要问的？”

“有。能把核桃仁分我一半吗？”

三

直到天黑时Reese才打来电话，Leon牵着Bear在指定的路口等他，边抽烟边想着下午在Shaw的监督下所做的调查。虽然Leon自己也不止一次面临死亡威胁，也不止一次（他才不承认有被迫的时候）参与救人，但看着那些案发现场的照片、警方的案件报告、证人证词所勾勒出的一次次生死之间救人的惊险，还是让他感到惊讶，资料有些是最近的，有些则远在两年前，不少案件时间是紧挨着的，可以想象那两个人会有多忙碌。Leon那颗精于计算和玩世不恭的心泛起一丝久违的感动，虽然他相信Shaw没有恶意，但Shaw的神态和语气还是让他心里很不安。

Leon的指尖忽然被灼痛，他忙把烟头丢在地上用脚碾灭，一抬头发现Reese就站他旁边。

“你闹鬼吗？吓我一跳！“Leon忍不住叫了一声，Reese似乎已经站在这里观察他好一会儿了，“Leon，你有心事。“Reese露出戏谑的坏笑，用他那特别的嗓音轻柔说道。

“是！你的恶狗害我没时间去约会，错过了一个好姑娘，你满意了？“Leon瞪了对方一眼，把狗链递了过去，“它今天太疯了，差点把项圈扯断，你得给它换个新的。”Reese慢慢把狗链绕在手上，还是盯着他不放：“你这样焦虑紧张，可不是错过约会的表现。“他扫了一眼Leon的脚尖，它还在无意识地反复碾着已经熄灭的烟头，“你不说，我今天不会让你回去。”

Leon忍不住腹诽：今天他遇上的两个人，除了同样爱好使用暴力，蛮横不讲理的坏脾气也像从一个模子里扣出来的。

“说实话？好吧，我今天有机会大赚一笔，还没凑够十万块的赌本，你能借我吗？“Leon抖着腿没好气地歪头望着Reese。

Reese哈哈一笑，露出雪白整齐的牙齿：“再见，Leon。”

Leon看着他和Bear的背影，气愤地喊道：“你连伪善地表示一下支持也不肯吗？“

四

“Mira Dobrica？FBI探员Shaw，后天下午我们将在这里有行动，希望你能为我们提供方便。”

“什么行动？我们的客人会不会有危险？”

“一月中旬有人曾在这间酒店冒充行李员，名叫John，我想你也见过他。”

“是的。”

“他后天下午将要出现在这里，到时我们会逮捕他。”

“希望你们不要惊扰到客人。”

“绝对不会，只要你肯协助我们。”

“你好，Mira，有什么事？”

“Miss Morgan……”

“叫我Zoe就好。”

“好吧。Zoe，你可以联系上John或Harold吗？他们并没给我联系方式，现在有紧急的情况要通知他们。”

“说来听听。也许在通知他们之前我就可以解决。”

“我的问题和你去年那次被指控谋杀有关。”

“什么？女士，我早就洗脱嫌疑了你不知道吗？”Adam Saunders在自己的办公室里接待了Shaw，他现在已经成了公司新的合伙人，

“当然知道。但其他人的证词中都提到一个叫John Rooney的人在案发期间始终和你在一起。”

“那个资产经理？他只是当时我的一个客户。”Saunders微笑着，语气装作很轻松，但没有反审讯经验的他，闪烁的眼神还是暴露了不安。

“FBI的调查显示他的身份是伪造的，他还涉嫌其它联邦重罪。据闻他最近住在花冠酒店，我希望你能协助我们在现场指认一下，你在那里是绝对安全的，他不会看到你。”

“呵呵，女士，恕我直言，等你们抓到他我再指认也不晚。何况我太忙了，没时间配合，如果你们非要我履行什么义务，还是直接找我的律师谈吧。”

“后天下午两点，只需要几分钟，我希望你能考虑一下。Mr.Saunders”

“哦？FBI纽约分局的人？请讲。”Sophia Campos的声音非常动听，有着恰到好处的亲切和热情，那是多年在外交场合磨练的结果，“调查我的前保镖？他有麻烦吗？”

“是的，我们认为他曾涉嫌多起绑架……”

“你给我听好！” Shaw还没说完，Sophia忽然打断了她的话头，声音中的热情瞬间变为冷傲，虽然语调还是那样娇媚，“你一开口我就听出你不是常在纽约的人，据我所知FBI在纽约分局的女探员里也没有你的名字。不论你是谁、想做什么，我也不在乎你们是否在录音，只要你们敢逮捕John，你们就会发现他是持有有效出生证明和护照的巴西公民。虽然我父亲没能成功竞选总统，但我有绝对的能力可以保护他，哪怕引发外交风波也在所不惜！记住了？Bitch！“ Sophia说完就挂断电话，Shaw没有生气，她轻轻打了个口哨：“这妞还真辣。”

“我的助手想谋害病人的案件你应该问警方去，医院捐赠人和凶手的关系为什么要问我？”Shaw在通往手术室的走廊上拦住了Madeleine Enright医生。医生听完她的来意，不耐烦地皱起眉头 ，“我现在有一场重要的手术，失陪。”

“希望你明天下午两点可以抽出时间协助我们指认，医生。”

“未来一个月我的手术安排都是满的。”医生头也不回，她转进消毒间后马上掏出手机：“Hi，Amy，亲爱的，有件事要和你说……”

Samuel Gates法官可不容易被FBI的身份吓到，Shaw在他的办公室外打转正想借口时，恰好看到准备出庭辩护的Andrea Gutierrez路过——她本来是Shaw的下一个“拜访”对象——不妨把她先从长长的获救名单中提到最前面。

“除了Carter警官还有谁救了我？”Andrea听到对方提起她揭露收养骗局的案子时曾险些送命时警惕起来，她上下打量了Shaw几眼：“探员，我不会在这里回答你的问题。”

“根据家庭服务部Chris的口供，当时是一个名叫John的男人救了你，我们希望你能提供一些关于他的情况，以便我们决定是否拘捕他。”

Andrea掏出一张名片：“我要上庭了，探员，我们另约时间再谈。如果你们抓到那个人就打给我，我一定要当他的辩护律师。”她意味深长地笑了笑，快步走向法庭。

五

“你现在才整理不到一半的资料，没时间让你吃饭！”Shaw拒绝了Leon“我们叫外卖吃吧”的建议，“可我饿着肚子没办法干活！”经过一天相处，Leon发现和Shaw顶嘴的后果没想像中可怕。

“饥饿才会让人清醒！别废话，你越早做完就可以越早吃上饭！”

Leon叹了口气，一手操纵着鼠标，一手在桌上的纸堆里翻找，看还有没有什么零食，他很少在家里做饭，冰箱里仅有的几瓶啤酒昨天就被Shaw喝光了。

终于他翻出一袋蔓越橘干，撕开袋口，想了想，还是递给站在身后的Shaw，让她先拿一些，结果Shaw毫不客气地将袋子抓过来，自顾自地吃起来。

Leon无奈地咽了咽口水，转头继续工作，他念着刚才搜到的内容：“Jordan Hester，曾涉嫌制造冰毒入狱一年，后证实身份被人冒用……”

六

“又是FBI，上次你们差点害死我！”Scott Powell情绪很激动，“两点？对不起，我负责的工程走不开，想问问题就抓我吧，不用考虑几点！”

“我不相信你，”Teresa Whitaker右手条件反射地伸进口袋里，握住了随身带的折刀，“我在街上流浪过两年，各种身份的人我一眼就认得出。”她冷冷地盯着Shaw，“你可不像真正的探员。”

“你到底肯不肯来协助我们？”

“滚！”

Shaw歪头看着女孩：“你很像我上中学时的样子。”

“Leon，他们两个在警察局的内线是不是 Joss Carter和Lionel Fusco?”

“我不清楚。”Leon对开着免提的手机懒洋洋地说。

“再说不清楚，我就在你下次订的外卖里放点特别的东西！”Leon差点被一口炒面噎住，Shaw居然连他订了份中餐外卖的事都知道。

“上次我‘死’的时候就是他们出的现场吧？”

“是……”

“有份FBI的报告认为John是黑帮老大 Elias的手下？因为John从俄国人手里救了他。”

“没错。”

“逮捕Elias的就是Carter？”

“你都记得干嘛要找我整理？美人儿，你特意找我是不是对我……”

“我对扭断你的脖子很感兴趣！”

七

“Carter，你在哪儿？”

“在……我妈妈家里，停职接受调查我还能去哪里。”

“有件奇怪的事我只能告诉你。”Fusco压低了声音。“今天早上我收到一封匿名邮件——你大概也听说了Elias在转狱时逃跑了——信上说明天Elias和‘西装男’要碰头，FBI准备抓捕他们。”

“什么？！这不可能！”

“我也不相信。我们是不是通知那两个家伙一声？”

“把邮件转发我，让我想想再决定。”

“警探，从你的眼神看，好像我又有麻烦了？”Elias看着Carter把手机远远放在一边时笑眯眯地问，他被Carter藏在这间临时租来的公寓里已经三天了，当他听完Carter的复述也很困惑：“这是恶作剧？还是有人在试探我的下落？”Elias的手指在桌面上像弹钢琴似地轻轻敲着，“不过我倒是真希望能和John见一面。”

“我觉得你在为脱身耍花招。”Carter双手抱在胸前，警惕地打量他。

“我现在还能去哪里？”Elias摇着头笑笑。“为什么是花冠酒店？我和那里没有生意往来。”

“几个月前John好像在花冠酒店救过一个人，还解决了一批雇佣杀手。”Carter回想起来。

“就是说……对方的真正目标是John？”Elias两眼放光，“警探，帮个忙，让我打个电话。不不，别这么怀疑，你可以先查一下号码，只是个语音信箱，而且是一次性的，是我在紧急情况时和手下的联系渠道。我让他们明天在那酒店周围留意，万一真的有埋伏，他们可以帮John脱身，如果我敢说多余的话，你可以马上毙了我。”

八

“啊？啊？大西洋赌场那次，你指望我这个年纪的人能回想多少细节？对不起，你叫……”Lou Mitchell 颤颤巍巍放下咖啡杯，有几滴咖啡溅在桌上，他的这间餐馆刚刚装修完，屋里有一股新鲜木料的气味。

Shaw尽量让自己保持耐心和礼貌，重复一遍自己的名字和希望他提供协助，Lou半张着嘴，侧头认真听着，似乎听力很糟糕。

“我也希望我能帮忙，可是你看……”Lou 伸出双手，那双苍老的、关节肿胀的大手在难以控制地颤抖，“我的脚也这样，女士，在屋子里走一圈都会要我半条老命。恕我爱莫能助。”

Shaw走出餐馆时难得地笑了：“这么多人，只有这个老家伙最会撒谎。”她顺手给Maxine Angelus发了条短信，以匿名报料通知她明天下午两点“西装男”有可能在花冠酒店被捕。

Logan Pierce是所有人中唯一答应到时会配合的人，不过马上Shaw发现他也是最难缠的一个。

“美女，哦不，探员，你的神态气质很像Lara，你的格斗是不是和她一样帅？我有机会见识一下吗？”

“工作和享受不应该分家，科尼岛有一家餐馆非常棒，我们去那里边吃边聊吧，我来开车。”

“你注册我们的网站，很快就会找到最合适你的人，说不定就是我。”

…………

Shaw离开Pierce办公室时控制住自己没去偷他的车。

九

“新号码没危险了……我们该继续讨论一下收听到的两位警探的对话。”Finch眉头紧锁一脸不快地看着Reese。

“Elias不会傻到主动越狱”Reese喝着他的清咖啡，神态很轻松，“听说俄国人那边也乱作一团，Yogorov受了伤，HR没有动静，很像是出了什么意外……到底发生了什么。只有“机器”最清楚，我有点怀念几天前可以问它任何问题的时候，除了它不肯说你和它自己的位置之外，用户体验简直完美。”

“Fusco的邮箱里找不到有价值的线索。”

“也许……对方知道他俩在协助我们，邮件就是故意给我们发的‘请柬’。”

“故意引你到那里？离邮件里提到的时间只有一个小时……”

“啊哈。与其好奇，你不如和我一起去看热闹吧，顺便检查你的酒店经营情况”

“你确定不需要先做逃跑方案？Mr.Reese。”

“放心，也许会很好玩的。”两人快走到酒店时，Reese试图安慰仍然一脸疑虑的Finch。

“我没担心你，我在想别的事，”Finch翻了Reese一眼，“你是不是知道将要发生什么？Mr.Reese。”

“没有，绝对没有。只是我的直觉相信没有危险。”

“我想你应该也看到了……” Finch远远望着酒店门口有些不知所措。

“看，我就说会很好玩。”

他们看到酒店大门附近的几个人全是熟面孔：Daniel Tully 、Adam Saunders，Amy正微笑着在向路人分发宣传单；从一辆停在路边的出租车里探出的半张脸，正是Fermin Ordonez。

这几个人很快也发现了正在走来的二人，他们立刻装作若无其事地各自行动起来。

Daniel Tully 和 Adam Saunders向他们走来，Daniel Tully抢在前面，边走边玩手机，快接近二人时，他忽然停下脚步，紧盯着手机屏幕，好像被什么东西强烈吸引住，走在他后面的路人猝不及防撞在他身上，Tully像是受到了很大的冲撞，整个身体都向前一扑，手机脱手而飞，掷向Reese怀中，Reese轻巧地一把抄住，动作快得没让别人看到。

“喂！哥们你会不会走路？！”Tully转身向撞他的人大叫，看也不看这边的两人。

Reese会心一笑，和Finch继续往前走，他扫了一眼那部手机，在打开的消息对话框里写了一行字：直拨通话，我会掩护你。

Adam Saunders只往前走了几步，看到在发宣传单的Amy马上有了新点子，他殷勤地主动招呼：“我来帮你发，女士。“ Amy没料到有人这样热心，笑着分了一半给他，恰在这时Finch和Reese从他们面前走过，Adam抢着先递了一份到Reese手中，Amy怔了一下，正犹豫要不要补上一张，接着她看到了Finch，忽然想起Mandy曾对她描述过那位“医院的捐赠人”，她灵机一动，把手中的传单塞给Finch并送上亲切的微笑：“请支持我们基金会的慈善活动”。

Fermin Ordonez发动起出租车，对着两人向车内一摆头，示意他们上车，Reese微笑着竖起食指对他摇了摇，“谢谢你！”他大声对Ordonez说。

发传单的两个人如释重负，Adam这才注意到宣传单的内容和眼前金发女郎的美丽。

“请问你是这家慈善基金会的负责人？”

“是的。叫我Amy。我是基金会的执行董事。” Amy笑着伸过右手。

“Adam Saunders，Baylor Zimm投资银行，”后者赶紧握住这只手，“请问你们有没有考虑换一家投行管理基金？”他觉得对方真是越看越美丽。“发完传单我们可以换个地方聊一聊。”

“好的，在基金管理的问题上我很乐意听取你的意见。”Amy看出他的心思，暗自偷笑。

Reese打开宣传单的折页，里面夹着一张Adam的名片，名片背后写着：不论什么情况，费用全部由我负责。

Finch把自己手里那份递过来和他交换，Reese看到Amy给的宣传单里，则是一份由Mandy签名出具的诊断书，病情描述冗长而专业，病人姓名一栏却空白着。

“一种极罕见的心脏病，法官不会判这类病人进监狱服刑。”Finch解释道，他看着Adam的承诺忍不住撇了撇嘴角。“Mr.Reese，你对现在的情况没什么想说的？”

“很好玩。”

十

同一时间，酒店的大堂里，Mira Dobrica亲自给坐在休息区沙发上的Zoe送来一杯饮料，Zoe笑着道谢，拍拍沙发示意Mira坐下，Mira看了一眼墙上的大挂钟，还有几分钟就到两点，她用询问的目光看着Zoe。“放心，Mira，没事的。”Zoe露出胸有成竹式微笑，“我已经跟FBI的负责人聊过，他们根本没安排任何行动。”

“可你还是来了……”Mira压低声音，“难道你联系不上John？不放心？”

“我没有联系他。”Zoe调皮地半眯着眼睛。

Mira不解地扬起眉头

“假扮FBI的人一定有某种目的，我相信John到时会现身。他每次惹上的麻烦都很有创意，我很想看看热闹。”

“Zoe Morgen？”没等Mira说话，一个透着惊讶的女声突然插了进来，Maxine Angelus正在大堂里寻找Reese的身影，却意外看到Zoe。

“Hi，Maxine，今天来这里准备抢什么新闻？”Zoe冲Mira眨了一下眼，示意她不用担心，并指了一下自己的饮料，Mira会意，转身吩咐服务生送来一杯同样的。

“能够专访你是纽约媒体圈子最大的新闻 。”Maxine Angelus边笑着说边扫视了一眼大堂，Zoe顺着她的目光看到在对面不远，有三个人刚刚坐下。

“Logan Pierce？”两人异口同声叫出其中一个人的名字。

“他为什么会在这里？”Maxine看看Zoe。

“也许就是我们在这里的原因呢。”Zoe端起饮料喝了一小口，在她掌握的情报里，Pierce也是Reese救过的人之一，现在这里加上她自己，已经有三个人曾是Reese的保护对象，这绝对不是巧合。

Pierce听到别人叫自己的名字，抬头一看是两位颇具风姿的女郎，他马上停止和身边那对夫妻的谈话，两步跳到Maxine和Zoe面前：“看来我不用自我介绍了，你们似乎也很眼熟……”他抿了一下嘴唇，目光在两人脸上转来转去。

“Zoe Morgen，”Zoe没有起身，矜傲地伸出左手。

“啊！难怪！”Pierce满面堆笑，夸张地捧着她的手，行了一个吻手礼，“Miss Morgen，久闻大名，我曾对朋友们说过，你的大脑比我们的网站更厉害，可以处理那么复杂的人脉关联，我一直想研究它的运算模式。”他双眼一转，盯向Maxine，“那么你是……”

“Miss Angelus，想不到会在这里见面，”刚才和Pierce谈话的夫妻俩也走了过来。“我一直期待你能加入我们公司，你应该再考虑考虑。”

“Mrs.Drake，谢谢你的邀请，我还是更喜欢现在的工作。”

Pierce马上知道眼前的女郎就是那位知名记者，他伸手搂住夫妻二人的肩头：“Sabrina 和 Daniel想出版我的个人传记，Miss Angelus，如果你肯加盟，我会考虑由你来主笔，你可以尽情采访我，任何问题。”他对着Maxine挤挤眼睛。

Pierce的手指把眼前的几个人画了一圈：“传统出版业、新闻界、新型社交网站、最厉害的中间人，我忽然觉得我们有可能组成一个全新的媒介平台。”他兴奋起来。

其他几个人还没来得及对他的新奇构想发表意见，Reese和Finch走了进来，所有人的目光都转向他们。

看到大堂里的熟人比外面还多，Finch觉得有些诡异和紧张。Reese则微笑着用眼神和每个人打了一个招呼——这里大多数人并不知道身旁其他人也是获救的号码，他们都以为Reese看的只是自己——除了Zoe，她在饶有兴味地观察每个人对Reese和Finch的关注神态，她确信自己的判断：这些被救过的人同时出现一定和有人假冒FBI有某种关系。

Reese示意Finch向电梯那边走，Finch不解地丢过一个“你确定？”的眼神，Reese笑笑说道：“但愿现在天台还有座位。”大堂里几乎每个人都听到了他的话，Drake夫妻俩交换一下眼神，丈夫掏出手机快速地发了条短信：“要保护人去天台了，你们跟紧。”

休息区的一位老者起身离开，他身着考究的灰色套装，气度不凡，他从Pierce身边挤过，刚走到Finch面前，手里的公文箱的锁扣“嘣”地一声弹开了，箱子里的纸张、文具、眼镜等各种东西哗啦啦洒了一地，有几样还滚得很远，服务生连忙追去捡拾。

“哦，真尴尬！”Lou Mitchell大声地抱怨着，“谢谢、谢谢你，”他接过Finch捡起来的一迭文件，同时眼中闪过一丝调皮和狡黠，他小声而飞快地说：“听说今天你们有麻烦，快走。还有，那个小子戴的手表和你送我的一样，是怎么回事？”Finch感到有个小东西轻轻滑进了他的外套口袋。

Pierce捡起滚到他面前的两支笔，走了过来，他笑嘻嘻地用肩头撞了一下Reese：“朋友，你很眼熟，我们是不是一起打过篮球？”他一只手在口袋里准备摸出车钥匙，但却掏了个空，他露出惊讶的神情，连忙双手都伸到上下口袋里翻找起来，他奇怪的样子让Reese坏笑起来：“也许吧。”

他们继续向电梯走去，Maxine也感觉到现场气氛的诡异，她笑着瞄了一眼Zoe，一语双关地说：“看来我们今天都不虚此行，真的很有趣。”

Zoe微微提高了声音，保证能让Reese听到：“还有更有趣的事，我希望有人亲自讲给我听。”

十一

等电梯的客人很多，Mira很从容自然地和众人一起走进电梯，到了七楼办公区，她什么也没说，随着其他人一起走出去，Reese一侧身站到她刚才的位置，到了十五楼，所有人都往外走时，Reese伸手迅速捡起Mira之前故意丢下的东西——那是可以打开酒店所有房间和通道的门卡。Finch和Reese对视一眼，正要说话，一个女孩闪了进来。

“Teresa？你怎么来了？你好像长高了。”Finch到来者显得很高兴。

“我来是想告诉你们……”Teresa的喘息有点急促。

“FBI吗？放心，那只是一场误会。”Reese温柔地笑着对她说。“谢谢你的关心。”

“可是，那个探员说……”

“不用理她。”Reese笑着摇摇头，“你的手里握着什么？刀子对吗？”

Teresa撇了下嘴角，把右手从衣兜里抽出来、摊开，掌心是一把蝴蝶刀。

“Teresa，这样不好……”Finch略显担忧地说。

“是的，不好。”Reese拿过那把刀，直接放进自己的口袋里。“不仅是仿制还是次品，一点也不好用。你是不是还和婶婶住在一起？”看到对方点头，Reese又说：“我给你寄一把菲律宾手工打造的真品。”

“Mr.Reese！”Finch闻言恨不得踹他一脚。

“你刚才说‘她’是什么意思？”两人走到露天酒吧，Finch找了一张桌子坐下问道。

Reese没回答，他先看看四周，午后的顶楼阳光非常充足，但现在还没几个人。他仰头打量着旁边几栋高楼，它们的玻璃窗也在折射出一片片反光，然后他才选择坐在Finch左边的椅子上。

Finch摸出Lou放在他外套口袋里的东西——车钥匙，Reese看了一眼，“哈”地笑出声，“是Pierce的车。”他也把一路收到的各种东西摊在桌上：名片、门卡、手机、刀子。“我收到的支援比你多。”他有点得意，Finch为搭档幼稚气的“比赛”皱起眉头。

Reese又掏出一张纸条放在Finch面前，纸条很小很皱，上面用潦草的字迹写着：“Shaw在逼我调查你们。”

“Leon前天给我的，夹在Bear的项圈中，他一定觉得冒了很大风险，真难为他了。”

“今天这些人都是Miss.Shaw找来的？”

“应该是。收到Leon的警告后，我在救最新号码的同时，也注意了Shaw的动向，发现她在接触我们救过的人。”

“她的目的？”

“我觉得，她是在向我们致敬吧。”Reese挑了挑眉毛，笑着说。

十二

Finch的手机响了，他看看来电号码，将手机打开免提放在桌上。

“Hi，Shaw，你玩得开心吗？”Reese抢先打招呼，并对着前方远处的高楼招了招手。

“你猜到我在这里？”

“多好的狙击手位置，换我我也选那里。”

“喜欢我给你们安排的见面会吗？”

“我要提醒Mira升级酒店内部网络的防火墙，Miss Shaw，你一定入侵的酒店的监控系统。”Finch若有所思，他的关注重点跑到别的方面去。

“好了，Shaw，你可以发表你的获胜演讲了。”

“我想给自己找点事做，Finch你不是总想让我加入吗？我必须先了解你们平时到底在做些什么，不得不说，很无聊。除了救他们的命还要挽救他们的婚姻事业……你们的办事风格真是婆婆妈妈。”

“所以你想用这招证明……”

“我很容易就摸清你们的工作模式，看来你们两个人忙的事，我一个人就能轻松搞定，我为什么要和你们混在一起？”

“你知道我们不只是救人，下次你应该给进监狱和被打碎膝盖的那些人也搞个见面会。”Reese还是笑得很轻松。

“建议不错，可以考虑。”

“Miss Shaw，你不该这样捉弄那些善良的人。”Finch稍稍表示了自己的不满。

“喂，即使我不和你们一起混，我也想在纽约建立自己的资源和网络，不过你看到了，每个获救的人表现了对你们的忠诚，都在用不同的方式保护你们，连Leon这样的人都肯为你们冒险。数数现在你们拥有的资产：法官、律师、医生、银行家、IT新贵……以及其它各种行业的人，如果算上他们的影响力，你们已经拥有了纽约。”

“我想强调一点，Miss Shaw，任何人，”Finch凑近手机，加重语气强调了一遍“我们不会视任何人为资产，那不是我们救人的目的。”

“所以更无聊了。这个城市没我想要的东西，还没有Bear有吸引力。”

“你这是告别演说吗，Shaw？”

“是的，比起这座无聊的城市，芝加哥和底特律可能更适合我。”

“很遗憾，我真心希望你能留下来。”Finch说。

“除非TM主动找上我。还有，你们盯着Root，如果她有异常，我会再回来。好好享受你们的下午茶。”Shaw的最后一句话透出明显的笑意。

“等等，Shaw，Pierce最重视安全，无论多喜爱的车被人偷了钥匙，他也不会再碰，你可以放心开走它了。”Reese对着远处单眨了一下左眼。

“你不考虑去和楼下的朋友们解释一下？”Finch问Reese。

Reese摇摇头：“惊喜说出来就不是惊喜，就让这件事保持神秘感吧，这次他们甘愿冒险来提醒、帮助我们，值得他们在以后很长时间里回忆并骄傲。”

“那么我们就好好享受一顿下午茶吧，在下一个号码出现之前。”

“记得给Bear也点几份。”

\-----------------------------------The End---------


End file.
